In armored vehicles, door regions form especially sensitive sites since there is always a gap between two door parts, specifically between the door frame and door leaf sides, through which in the case of an attack or an explosion penetration of projectiles or splinters is possible. Various suggestions have been made to prevent risks in this hazard situation.
DE 10 2005 060 604 B3 discloses a protective device in which a protective profile is attached to one vehicle door of an armored passenger vehicle and projects into a door gap between the vehicle door and a body-side door casing. On the side facing the vehicle door an armoring element is attached to the door casing, is opposite the section of the protective profile projecting into the door gap and narrows the door gap as a result of its thickness. Thus both the protective profile and also the armoring element reduce the width of the door gap and thus prevent penetration of projectiles into the vehicle interior.
DE 199 60 944 A1 discloses a special-purpose protective vehicle with a reinforcing component which is designed for protection of vehicle passengers against violent external effects and which is connected to the body of a special-purpose protective vehicle by a screw union. The screw union is provided with a sloped surface which is tilted relative to the longitudinal axis of the screw union on its end section facing the outside of the special-purpose protective vehicle. In this way, striking projectiles will be deflected from the longitudinal axis of the screw union so that the danger of violent detachment of the screw union from the individual parts is precluded. This has the disadvantage that it does not always work. It works only if projectiles strike with an angle of 90°. Moreover the aforementioned device is relatively complex.
DE 196 28 065 A1 discloses a protective device for a door gap between a door leaf and a body-side door frame of an armored protective vehicle which is designed to prevent projectile splinters from penetrating into the vehicle interior and to reduce the size of the door opening as little as possible with the door leaf opened. For this purpose, bulkheads project from the casing of the door leaf into the door gap. In this way the gap-covering armor which projects into the door opening region via the door frame with one door leaf opened can have a relatively small extension into the free door opening space. One of the projectile-deflecting bulkheads on the casing of the door leaf is a splinter protection strip which projects into the door gap, which is attached to the inside of the door leaf, and which prevents penetration of parts of an exploded projectile into the vehicle interior or deflects penetrating parts into regions which are not critical to vehicle passengers. This device has the disadvantage that the gap is not made small enough so that a projectile can penetrate into the vehicle interior without major hindrance. A protective strip alone is not enough to make the gap smaller.
Therefore the object of the invention is to devise a way in which in or on a vehicle of the initially named type a door safeguard for optimum protection of passengers can be easily made with relatively low cost.